Impalement
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = Buffy & Angel Dracula Friday the 13th Halloween Hammer Horror | films = | programs = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Scream: The Series True Blood | comics = Tomb of Dracula | characters = | related = Decapitation; Stabbing }} Impalement is the process by which a person is stabbed with a long, cylindrical or sharpened item, which penetrates the other side of the body. In most cases, such a thing tends to be fatal. Impalement is also the most effective means of destroying and/or incapacitating a vampire. Classically, this is done by hammering a wooden stake into their heart. Historically, it could be argued that impalement first came into fashion in the mid-15th century, when Wallachian voivode Vlad III made a habit of impaling his Turkish enemies on long, metal pikes, which were then planted around the perimeter of his estate. This earned the wily Prince Vlad the nickname, Vlad the Impaler. Vlad later became the inspiration for Bram Stoker's infamous vampire character, Dracula. Characters who are impaled In film * Christine: Arnie Cunningham is thrown through the windshield of his possessed 1958 Plymouth Fury and is impaled on a piece of metal and dies. * Count Yorga, Vampire: When Michael Thompson tried to stab Count Yorga with a wooden stake, the vampire pushed one of his own brides, the mother of Donna, into the weapon's path. Michael caught up with him however, and was able to plunge the stake into his heart. * Dracula (1992): Dracula, aka Vlad the Impaler. He was forever taking his enemies and impaling their bodies on spikes that decorated the land surrounding his castle. * Freddy vs. Jason: Jason Voorhees impales a camp counselor named Heather with his machete, pinning her to a tree in a dream sequence. Jason double-impales partiers Gibb Smith and Frisell with a metal pole. He later pushes Charlie Linderman away from him, impaling him on a metal wall bracket. He impales Freddy Krueger through the back with Freddy's own severed claw arm. * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers: Psychopath Michael Myers actually impales the character of Kelly Meeker with a shotgun. * Jeepers Creepers 2 * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A: The character of Donald Thompson is pushed backward and impaled on the fin of an old Cadillac at a junkyard. * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The: Scotland Yard inspectors Murray and Torrence pried their colleague, Jessica Van Helsing, away from a newly-turned vampire named Jane. Murray then found a wooden stake and stabbed her through the heart. Later, Murray used a different stake (these things are just lying around everywhere) to dispatch another female vampire named Chin Yang. Jessica's grandfather, Lorrimer Van Helsing, broke off a piece from a picket fence and used it to destroy Dracula. * Seed 2: Max Seed takes a woman named Claire into the desert after she has already been stabbed. He lays her upon the ground then hammers metal stakes through her hands and feet, pinning her to the ground in the hot-ass sun. * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil: Mitch accidentally impales himself by running into a sharp tree branch. Todd accidentally impales himself when he trips while running with a hand-carved spear. In television Charmed * "Chris-Crossed": The witch known as Bianca was impaled through the mid-section in this episode. Damien * "The Devil You Know": Veronica Selvaggio is impaled numerous times by evil tree roots. Scream: The Series * "Heavenly Creatures": Ghostface impales Quinn Maddox with a pitchfork in the old pig farm barn on Pikeview Road and lets him bleed out. Gallery Charmed 6x10 003.jpg Count Yorga 002.jpg Mitch - Tucker and Dale 002.jpg IZombie 1x05 004.jpg ---- Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous